Seaside Hill Slide
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While sliding at the ever popular Seaside Hill, Waluigi and Toadette both get dragged under the sea against a mecha monstrosity!
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Slide**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Happy December first, everyone! Wow... 2010 went by fast. Or did it go by slow? Anyhoo, once December finishes, we're going straight into 2011. So let's hope I get off my lazy ass and finish most of my fanfics by then, if I could... and I haz a sad, because no one is dramatically reading my fanfics. (sigh) That's my only wish if I ever had one. Anyway, now that I got that dribble out of the way, enjoy the fanfic! And this time, instead of the usual pairing, it's Waluigi and Toadette who go off to Seaside Hill! Yay!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi screamed with joy as he slid down the grassy slide in Seaside Hill, being followed by Toadette, who opted to journey with him today. The two plucky adventurers went through the checkerboard loop de loop as they went soaring in the air, spinning around and doing several poses as they laughed, high fiving each other as they landed on the other side of the cliff. Suddenly, the ground collapsed, and both Waluigi and Toadette went sliding downwards again as they flailed their arms in the air, screamin with joy.

"I told you finding this slide was a good idea!" Toadette chimed back to Waluigi while giggling.

Waluigi agreed, though he didn't say anything as a branch in the slide caused him to be knocked into the air, spinning around as he crashed into the wall of a cliff, landing several stories below in the cool salty water.

Toadette gasped as she jumped off of the slide, rushing to where Waluigi was. She bent down, staying as close to the surface as possible as she reached out her right arm, with Waluigi popping his head out of the water and grabbing Toadette. Suddenly, Waluigi was snatched by a mechanical monster red and yellow striped fish, which laughed at Toadette as it too Waluigi under the sea. Toadette gasped in horror, but then became determined as she rolled up her sleeves and jumped right into the water, chasing after the mechanical fish.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette swam and swam deeper into the salty ocean surrounding Seaside Hill, chasing after the mechanical fish that snatched Waluigi. Toadette grabbed the beast by the tail, holding on tightly as the fish swam through the underwater ruins of Seaside Hill, crashing into them. Feeling pain, Toadette held on, slowly climbing forward to grab Waluigi. Waluigi noticed, and he tried to grab Toadette by the arm, but the fish swam upwards, causing Toadette to smack into one of the temples. Gasping, Waluigi pulled out his whip, smacking parts of the mechanical fish off as he swam away. The mechanical fish hissed as it dashed straight towards Waluigi.

Toadette gasped in horror as she closed her eyes, placing her hands over her face. Waluigi, however, had other plans, as he used his Waluigi Whirl, sending a purple tornado at the mechanical monstrosity. The fish was chucked right out of the sea, with Waluigi laughing triumphally as he placed away his whip, swimming back to Toadette. Toadette looked up, and sighed, swimming up to the surface with Waluigi. Both of the characters popped their heads out of the sea, to surface nearby one of the many beaches on Seaside Hill. Sitting on the shore, all soaked and wet, Waluigi and Toadette both laughed as they looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Golly, that was one heck of a chase," Toadette admitted as she pulled a banana out of nowhere and began munching on it.

Waluigi placed both of his arms around the back of his head, agreeing with Toadette. "Yeah. That mechanical fish was one crazy critter. Why, if there was anything crazier..."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Waluigi and Toadette were both trapped in a net, the two holding onto each other as two red colored Eggpawns jumped out from the bushes, laughing evilly.

"Ha ha! We caught some intruders!" The first Eggpawn stated as he clapped his hands together like an idiot.

The second Eggpawn jumped in joy, reciting, "Yeah yeah yeah! Da boss will be super happy that we caught someone! Da boss be happy!"

Waluigi and Toadette looked at each other and narrowed their eyes as Waluigi performed his Waluigi Whirl, using the purple tornado to break through as Toadette quickly blew kisses out, charming both of the Eggpawns. Toadette then head smashed the robots into pieces, giggling as she posed, with Waluigi dusting himself off.

"Great job, Toadette!" Waluigi commented as he patted Toadette on the head, "Let's go get some smoothies and skidaddle before more of these jokers show up!"

Toadette nodded in agreement, chiming in a high pitched squeal, "Oh boy! That sounds delightful!" And thus, Waluigi and Toadette ran off towards the southern direction, for some nice smoothies.

**THE END**


End file.
